


Non-Breach of Etiquete

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, omovember day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Technically The Doctor had warned him.Honestly, it was a useless warning.Realistically, he was in trouble.In truth, this summary is terrible.
Series: Omovember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	Non-Breach of Etiquete

**Author's Note:**

> not much to be said about this, the ending is a bit odd though.  
If you have a better summary, it'd be appreciated I totally had a blank.
> 
> Edit: Changed the ending making it feel a bit better. Still need a better summary though  
Prompt: In the woods

Rory sighed slightly to himself as The Doctor was reciting a story about one of his previous travels. Not that that was new, the alien loved talking about these kinds of things.

Normally Rory would listen adeptly and ask questions. Even after having travelled on and off with the Time Lord for over a year there were so many exciting things out there. The alien never ran out of stories.

While The Doctor talked way too much about his previous adventures, he was a really good storyteller and no one could deny that he had good stories to tell. 

Rory suspected that not all of them were completely based on the truth.

_ A giant wasp, really? Who would believe that!? _

It had been a long day and frankly not a very exciting day. They had been to some sort of posh party on this alien planet and they certainly had been there way too long. If you asked him at least. Etiquette had stated that they couldn't leave until after dinner. He and The Doctor at least. An offence that was punishable by dead. 

For some reason, the nurse still didn't understand, all ladies were dismissed after tea time. He suspected that in the past it would allow the men to discuss war strategies during dinner without worrying about preserving the innocence of the females, or something similarly stupid.

Rory shivered slightly, the sun was close to going under and the temperature was dropping rapidly, not that the Time Lord would notice. He cursed the luck of Amy and River under his breath, they would surely be nice and warm in the TARDIS right now, probably reading a good book, chatting about them or something similar to that.

The Time Lord had warned them that the citizens could be rather easy offended and that it had dire consequences if you did offend them in any way. It had been tiring to keep up the conversations with the party guests without offending anyone.

But now that he was free from that he felt awful, he would give anything to swap with his wife. He wanted to be warm and sleep for a week, no matter where the Time Lord offered to take them.

_ But most of all he wanted to pee. _

It was considered rude on this planet to not take a sip of this specialised local drink after every sentence you spoke during a party like the one they had visited. The Doctor had told them about it before they entered.

At first, he had found it odd but he didn't have too much trouble with it. The drink tasted rather good if he had to say. 

But after an hour or two at the party, he realised a rather unpleasant but frankly not unexpected consequence of that custom.

The Doctor had casually mentioned before the party that the inhabitants didn't urinate in the same way humans did. They had an equivalent of toilets but they would be unusable for humans.

It hadn't felt like a warning at the time, The Doctor probably didn't consider it a problem. 

_ Honestly, does that man even need to pee? _Rory had wondered more than once, but as of yet had never heard the Time Lord mention any need for a bathroom. 

It had been so difficult to keep up the sipping rule as after about 4 hours in, his bladder was pulsing with the repeated request to be voided. Amy and River had already left by then, so he was pretty sure neither had had the pleasure of having to pretend the drink you were having wasn't affecting you in the way it was. And he couldn't just stop talking as that was also considered rude as well.

Thankfully dinner had given him an excuse to not talk and therefore he didn't have to drink nearly as much as before, but it didn't matter when you were way too full, to begin with.

He had almost felt relieved when The Doctor announced that they would go home, to the TARDIS, which meant that he finally could go.

_ And then he remembered the half an hour walk through the woods they had taken to get there. _

He was trying very hard to ignore the urgent pulsing of his bladder, but it was hard, it didn't feel like he could make it back to the TARDIS.

He had to go really bad.

He glanced sideways towards The Doctor, he knew that he really should tell the Time Lord about his predicament. Probably should've done that already.

But he hadn't quite been able to bring himself to do it.

The Doctor would probably just dismiss the problem anyway. He didn't expect the Time Lord to understand that you sometimes just couldn't hold it.

_ But he really couldn't hold it. _

The nurse took a deep breath before deciding to speak, nothing to lose there anyway.

“Doctor?” He cut into the alien's story, not that he had been paying attention anyway.

The Doctor turned his attention towards his companion with a hum in acknowledgement and found himself frown at how tense the human looked.

“I really need a toilet,” Rory mumbled, it was a bit awkward to admit that considering the circumstances, but he was about to lose control and that would be even worse.

The Time Lord stopped in his tracks as what his friend said registered. Of course, Rory had to pee, it had been almost 6 hours since they left the TARDIS and they both must've had at least 4 litres of that drink during the party. 

He sighed. “Of course you do. Probably should be worried if you didn't. Can you hold it till we are back?” He asked his companion.

Rory blinked slightly, the Time Lord was a lot better about it than he would've expected.

_ Well, he wasn't going to complain_.

He shook his head in answer to the question though. “I really need to go.” He hissed as he felt his bladder contract, hand shooting between his legs.

The Time Lord sighed. "That's fair, just water a tree or something. I'll wait." He suggested.

Rory nodded. "Right, thanks." He breathed before walking away from the Time Lord a bit, who was pointedly looking the other way, which he was glad about. He felt a bit surprised at that, he had expected to have to ask the alien to give him some privacy. 

_ And still not get it_. He thought to himself as he urgently fumbled with his zipper as he found a nice tree that would do. 

He gasped slightly as the need spiked, grabbing himself to prevent any leakage. He took a deep breath before going back to the fight with his zipper.

When he finally got a good grasp on it he quickly yanked it down. Not wasting time he quickly pulled himself out of his pants and relaxed. 

He closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of relief that he felt. He hated finding himself desperate but he couldn't deny that letting it go after that felt brilliant.

When he finally was empty he put everything back inside his briefs and zipped up again with a content little sigh before turning back to The Doctor again, who had heard the human man coming back again.

“Ready to continue?” He asked, knowing the answer full well.

“Yeah,” Rory, he told the alien. “Sorry about that though.”

“It's fine you needed that. I should've realised this would be a problem with the party. Sorry about that. In hindsight, it was obvious.” The Time Lord stated as he started walking in the direction of the TARDIS again. "You could've mentioned that you needed to go earlier though."

Rory shrugged slightly. "I guess, I just wasn't sure..." he trailed off.

"Whether I would understand?" The Doctor suggested, he knew he gave the impression of not being able to grasp human needs most of the time.

Rory blushed slightly but nodded. "It's stupid."

The Time Lord shrugged. "Next time just tell me, okay?"

"I thought it would be inappropriate at the party?" The companion frowned.

"No, they have human visitors for these kinds of parties a lot. While they don't have any toilets they wouldn't mind if you, for example, went out for a quick stroll." The Time Lord answered.

Rory stared at The Doctor. "Really? You got to be kidding."

"I'm not!" The Time Lord exclaimed before his gaze softened. "If mentioning a need really would've breached etiquette I would've said so in advance. Generally, it is fine. Again, next time, tell me. Okay?"

"Okay, sorry," Rory mumbled looking at the ground instead of The Doctor.

"It's fine." The alien told his companion softly as he clasped his arm around Rory's shoulder. "You're not the first one to make such a mistake. And certainly not the last."

Rory nodded and then got slightly curious. "Have you ..., no never mind" He didn't dare ask that, it was private.

"Have I what?" The Doctor prompted. He had a suspicion as of what his travel partner wanted to ask. And while he didn't exactly wanted to answer questions like that, in this circumstance he would.

"Have you ever, you know." Rory bit his lip.

The Time Lord smirked. "I can't answer if you don't ask Rory."

"Made a mistake like that." Rory almost whispered.

"I learned most etiquettes when I was young so generally I know when I can and when I can't mention it. So no I haven't made a mistake quite like that. But I have definitely made mistakes that came with similar results." He admitted to Rory just as they reached the clearing where the TARDIS was parked. "And that is all I'm saying on the subject." He turned to Rory. "Can you let it go now?" He asked with a slight smile

Rory nodded smiling back. "Yeah, thank you."

"Good." The Doctor said as he opened the door beckoning his companion in.

Neither ever mentioned the accident again.


End file.
